


Green gentleman high

by Ryan_Ross_mother



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, brendon is psychic, dallon can read minds, dob brendon, fever era ryan, josh is healla strong, patrick just kinda gose invisable sometimes, pete keeps his power secret, ryan can adapt powers, tyler is two people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Ross_mother/pseuds/Ryan_Ross_mother
Summary: Ryan was a part of the first generation of kids to develop powers during pubertyonly problem is that Ryan hates itas if high school want hard enough dealing with his friends fucked up love life and powers without getting a set of his ownRyan just wants it all to go away





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a narrator and this is just a....

green gentleman high was the first school to pride itself on "bringing humans and specials together"  
Ryan hated that word

"specials"

he wasn’t special  
just not normal  
he didn’t ask to be like this it just happened  
he tried to hide it at all costs  
he was a "late bloomer" and didn’t get his power till he was 16 so he could hide it for almost a year  
wasn’t till he got caught using his power in school and he had to explain he wasn’t enlisted as a special 

after a full evaluation Ryan was marked as an adaptor and part Siren being able to control people and adapt their power if they had any though touch 

Ryan hated it

no one trusted him anymore not even his own family sometimes

and now he must start taking classes on how to control and use his power 

why the fuck did it have to be him

and why the fuck wont that fucking Brendon kid stop following him around


	2. getting to know you

Ryan kept his head down as he walked into school  
he hated it everyone was looking at him  
the only good thing about this was he finally got to take classes with his friend Tyler

Tyler has two personality’s  
at first, they thought it was just mental but he also physically changes  
his eyes turn red and his neck and hands go black  
he calls him blurry 

blurry is kind of...murder but he likes Ryan for some reason 

"hey ry"

Tyler ran up to his locker 

"hey"

Ryan got out what he needed for the next class

"blurry wants to talk to you "

Tyler held out his hand and Ryan touched his wrist

"you look good ross...red makes your pale neck stand out...."

Ryan blushed

"thanks, blurry......"

Ryan let go of his hand and blocked him out 

"ready for your first day as a special?"  
Ryan just shrugged 

"come on its not that bad...it’s not like yours is noticeable or anything "

Ryan just sighed 

"let’s just go"  
Ryan and josh walked into a room with 50 different things going on

people flying making random colours out of nowhere fire breathing 

Ryan had never met half these people  
although the school moto is 'beings us together' they tend to keep as apart for safety reasons most of the time

"hey josh is over there let’s go"

Ryan started walking over before he stopped him

"uhh...I can’t "

Ryan raised an eyebrow

"why?"

Tyler just looked down

"well...during summer josh kind of told me he loved me and I panicked and couldn’t say it back and he said it was ok but he was really sad and I kind of haven’t talked to him in three weeks because of it..."

Ryan sighed

"why are you like this? let’s just go sit down"

they sit down away from everyone before the teacher came in 

"hello my name is Mr Iero! now seeing as you are all a part of the first ever generation of specials! you guys are the first step in a huge leap of evolution"

Ryan tuned him out he had heard it all before  
'you are important and need to breed to help carry on the new generations you are the start of something world changing'  
Ryan didn’t want to change the world or have powers or have kids for that matter 

he didn’t chose this

"ok so why don’t we go around the room and say our power and one bad habit we have .... please keep things appropriate "

he said addressing a boy who was snickering 

"why don’t you start!"

he said pointing to Ryan who awkwardly stood up

"my name is Ryan ross...I am an adaptor and my bad habit is junk food "

he shrugged 

"uh my name is josh I have super strength and I have a bad habit of saying things that aren’t meant to be said "

josh looked at Tyler and so did all the people that knew they were together and Tyler went white

"uhh...my name is Tyler...I have a different person who I turn into sometimes...and I have a bad habit of getting tongue tied and not saying the right things in situations that pressure me!"

Tyler’s neck started to get darked and Ryan just rubbed his back calming him down 

"I have no idea what’s happening but we should move on..."

Mr Iero said trying to draw attention away from us

"you! you go next!"

he called out on the kid who snickered before

"oh um my name is Brendon I’m psychic and my bad habit is accidently telling people what’s going to happen to them and making them on edge ..."

the boy next to him laughed and then stood up

"my name is dallon I’m a I can read thoughts and move shit with my mind my bad habit is finding out too much about people to fast...like you liking red heads sir"

Mr Iero blushed

"not appropriate Weekes! ...I think we’ve had enough of this game just chat amount yourselves "

everyone laughed and then went among talking to their friends 

"you ok ty?"

Tyler just nodded and curled up

"I’m fine..."

the bell for class went and everyone went their separate way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @Ryan-Ross-mother


	3. 5head boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "don’t you want to know your future?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still getting use to this writing style let me know for improvements I really appreciate honesty

Ryan spent the next two classes going through the same boring introduction along with Tyler bitching about josh

'how dare he fucking call me out like that'

'he’s such a jerk sometimes '  
'did I tell you about the time he forgot our date?'

'he wasn’t even that good in bed '

but of course, as soon as the bell for lunch went and Ryan tried to find Tyler he was at a different table siting on Josh’s lap sucking his face off

Ryan just sat down by himself and poked the food on his plate

he hated it here and wanted to go back to before he had stupid fucking abilities 

"don’t cry"

I look up to see 5head boy from before

"I’m not..."

"but you where going to ….so I’m here to stop you crying.... what’s the matter bud?"

the boy sat across from him  
"umm...I’m fine really..."

then another boy sat with him

"why are we sitting here?"

Brendon pointed at me and the other boy looked at me funny

"I can’t read him he’s blocking me..."

Ryan just shifted uncomfortable 

"guys really I’m fine my friend just fucked off somewhere for today"

Brendon smiled

"then we can be your friends for today! I’m Brendon that’s dally!"

dallon held his hand out for me to shake 

"I uh...I don’t shake hands...sorry I’m not being rude- I -I just adapt though touch and- yeah."

dallon just shrugged and put his hand down

"I’ve never seen an adaptor before...."  
Brendon leaned in looking at Ryan getting way to close for personal comfort 

"I uhh...I’m not all that good at it...I’m better as a siren to be honest "

Brendon tried to grab Ryan’s hand and he pulled away

"what are you doing?"

he rolled his eyes

"testing ...don’t you want to know your future?"

Brendon wriggled his eye brows and Ryan slowly touch his wrist

Ryan’s eyes went white

he could see someone sitting on his bed

it was Tyler

or blurry   
at first, he couldn’t tell till he looked up

one eye was red one was brown 

he was split

one half was crying and blurry looked angry ...

then Ryan was shot back into reality

he looked around slightly panicked at first then saw Brendon had moved his arm

"shit sorry...I thought adaptors didn’t need to keep contact ..."

Ryan shrugged

"like I said better siren hen adaptor "

Ryan mumbled mostly to himself   
the bell went and Ryan got out of there as fast as he could 

they were fucking wired 

once Ryan got to his next class and saw Tyler still want there he knew he had to go break up the 'happy couple' in the bathroom before a teacher did

Ryan walked into the bathroom they always ran off to only to find Tyler in tears 

"let me guess.... josh is an asshole?"

Tyler just nodded and kept crying 

"let’s just skip I’m done with this place already"

Ryan helped Tyler up and the snuck out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr Ryan-Ross-mother


	4. He loves me not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "he doses and he loves you too blurry he loves us!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I really want to do ryden rps so if you are interested dm me on 
> 
> Tumblr: Ryan-Ross-mother  
> or  
> wattpad: jorhoonki 
> 
> also people said it was hard to tell who was talking so there is a key at the start

**blurry  
** _tyler_  
 **both**  
ryan

 

 

 

 

 

Ryan took Tyler back to his place knowing his dad was at the pub and wouldn’t be home for a while  


they went upstairs and Tyler sat on Ryan’s bed and Ryan sat on the spiny chair at his desk  
  
"so what happened his time"  
  
Ryan spun around to face him   


**_"_** _he.... he got a girlfriend and didn’t tell me till after we fucked...and he got a fucking girlfriend after we had a fucking spat like we didn’t break up or anything!_ ** _"_**  


Ryan stopped spinning and sighed  


"you did block him and stop talking to him for three weeks during summer..."  


Tyler looked at Ryan and his eyes began to change reminding him of what he saw when that Brandon kid touched him

  
" **are you taking his side!?** "

  
he just groaned  


"blurry you aren’t going to make this easy, are you?"  
Tyler broke down again with only one eye crying and the other going red like he had seen before   
  
" **that ungrateful shit doesn’t deserve us! after everything we’ve done for him! I’ve always fucking hated him and now Tyler is starting to see it my way I won’t let you ruin this!"**  


Ryan had learnt a long time ago blurry won’t hurt him so he moved the chair closer   


"blurry...Tyler said that when him and josh...do things...or even cuddle after you go quite....you must feel something then right? if you are giving him silence that means you feel something ...for josh or Tyler....for someone!"  
  
" **I don’t feel anything for anyone! the only reason I shut up is to try and forget that thing had his fucking hands on me! if he wants to go fuck that shape shifting whore Debby then go ahead!** "  
  
Ryan went to touch Tyler’s hand and he jerked it away  


blurry knew if Ryan could see into his mind head know what was going on   


" _I think I love him .... and I know it’s too late and I count say it when I needed to but I love him Ryan_ "  
  
Tyler started shaking his head   


" **he doesn’t love you Tyler he never did!** "  


" _he doses and he loves you too blurry he loves us!_ "  


" **and now he 'loves' Debby! that word means nothing to him that’s why he said it to you!"**  


Ryan just watched as the boy screamed at himself until he got up and hugged him the contact letting him see in his head   


blurry was trying to push him off but Tyler wasn’t letting go  


blurry was sad   
Ryan had never seen him like this he was always angry or emotionless but...he was sad still angry but sad   
  
"blurry, me and Tyler care..."  


" **GET THE FUCK OUT** "  


Ryan sighed and let go  


"you guys need to talk to josh.... Tyler, you can’t stay like this"  


" _no, I’m done talking to him! I’m sorry for yelling Ryan....blurry stopped talking_ "  


both Tyler’s eyes went back to normal and he had calmed down a bit  


" _I just always saw me and josh together.... like always....and now it’s not like that it hurts...."_  
  


Ryan rubbed Tyler’s back  


"we can deal with that tomorrow.... let’s just watch a movie or something yeah?”

Tyler nodded   
  
Ryan went through his secret draw it being the only place his dad didn’t know about and loot for money when he was at school  


he pulled out one of the few moves his dad hadn’t pawned of and put it on   


Tyler wrapped himself in a blanket and leaned against Ryan 

by the end, Tyler was asleep and Ryan looked at the time  


it was late and his dad probably want some home...again

Ryan tucked Tyler in before sliding into bed next to him


	5. AN

Hey guys sorry no update today i will be updating on weekends from now on I’m thinking Saturday orange is emo and Sunday green gentleman 

also really want to do some Ryden roll plays if you are interested 

Tumblr: Ryan-Ross-mother

Wattpad: jorhoonki

dm me I really want to do one so please let me know!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "yep we all garb Ryan and make him a superhuman!"

the next day Tyler didn’t want to go to school so he just walked home   
and as much as he wanted to join him Ryan’s dad would kill him if he found out he skipped and bruises where still healing from last time 

 

when Ryan walked in joshes head shot up only and look disappointed to see he was alone  
Ryan tried to look sympathetic although he was still pissed about him not telling Tyler about the girl till after he did understand that Tyler was complicated on a good day

 

Ryan just sat up the back by himself   
he could feel that Brendon kid staring holes into the side of his head but ignored them  
what the fuck was his problem

 

"sorry about him!"

 

he heard his friend call from the other side of the room remembering he was a mind reader and he wasn’t blocking him out

 

Ryan just went red then Mr Iero walked in

 

"sorry I was held up in traffic "

 

then the older red haired way kid walked in after   
him and the teacher gave each other a wired look and he sat down 

 

"umm .... so today I though we would do a few more exercise to get to know each other ...get into groups of three or four and use your powers together to make something-"

 

"I dib Ryan!"

 

that fucking Brendon kid for fuck sake what did he want from him!?

 

this time Ryan remembered to keep dallon blocked out 

 

"were taking josh to!"

If Ryan had to be a part of this hell he was taking josh with him  
josh just shrugged and got up joining them at the back of the room

 

"josh! what the fuck!?"

 

the ginger girl he was sitting next to squealed once he left

 

"language miss Ryan"

 

"sorry babe I’ll be back later "

 

she just rolled her eyes 

 

"so, you and Debby?"

 

Ryan tried to make polite conversation and avoided the huge 'you cause both sides of my friend to have a mental break down' thing 

 

"uhh ...yeah kind of...is Tyler ok? I feel shit about yesterday I tried to tell him I did but...he said being with him was the only time he felt whole and I couldn’t take that from him...I know I fucked up bu-"

 

"so, what are we doing for the project?"

 

the other two butted in clearly feeling award 

josh just gave Ryan a 'talk about it after' look and went back to the group

 

"well you should have the idea seeing as you yelled out for me I’m guessing you saw our plan or some shit "

 

Brendon paused and then nodded 

 

"yep we all garb Ryan and make him a superhuman!"

 

Ryan went white 

 

"what the fuck!? hell no I can barely handle adapting one power and that’s with years of practice! it’s going to hurt like a bitch and break my head or some shit!"

 

they all just looked at each other and then all grabbed Ryan 

 

Ryan screamed loudly and was shaking 

 

"fuck it’s too loud!"

 

Ryan was crying 

 

hr looked around and saw the bathroom and saw josh and blurry...but blurry eyes weren’t right 

 

but his neck was black and his hands where too but his eyes where different 

 

Ryan woke up suddenly gasping 

 

his head was throbbing 

 

he was in the nurse’s office and Brendon was sitting at the end

 

"what th..."

his head shot up from his phone

 

"oh! sorry.... I felt bad for making you pass out and cry and shit...I got you a kit-Kat and a bag of chips! I know you like them!"

 

he handed Ryan the snacks from the vending mashie

 

"ok...umm...thanks Brendon...what time is it?"

Brendon went a bit red in the face

 

"probably should have started with that .... sorry...it’s just after lunch ...you passed out in home room after you tried to adapt super strength mind reading and seeing ability’s all at once...."

 

Ryan sat up and still felt very dizzy

 

he started eating the chips Brendon gave him and drank the vitamin water the nurse handed him

"josh was really worried about you..."

 

oh fuck

josh

shit

 

"I have to go to the bathroom"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr Ryan-Ross-mother


End file.
